1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to surface probes.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are known already mechanical probes the end whereof comes into contact with the surface the position of which is to be determined. When the distal end of the probe comes into contact with the surface facing which it is disposed, the probe transmits via a mechanical strain sensor a signal indicating the abutment of the probe against that surface. Reading the position of the probe against a scale indicates its position, from which that of the surface is deduced.
There are also known, in particular from the American patent U.S. Pat. No. 6,713,718 and the British patent 2 337 815, contactless optical probes that emit a light beam and, according to the beam reflected by the surface, detect whether or not they are situated at a predetermined distance therefrom.